


Roses in the Wind

by schrijver



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Aurora is NOT an innocent, Diaval is a jealous daddy, F/M, Phillip is in trouble, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijver/pseuds/schrijver
Summary: Aurora is troubled by the court when her prince arrives after days apart.





	Roses in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Nice to be back.
> 
> You see, I realised that there is almost nothing - if nothing at all - about Philip and Aurora. This is odd, for they are meant to be a couple. Anyway, I wrote this months ago. My life has been a mess recently, so when I found this, I decided to give it a try. I hope you enjoy. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for anything stupid.
> 
> Have a nice reading.

The queen had never found herself more annoyed, with piles and piles of papers filled with decrees and mercantile business to analyse. In fact, such matters seemed completely absurd now, forcing her to stay locked in the Royal Library for hours to no end, books covering tables, hundreds of thoughts in a head that tried to understand what was happening to make of her day such monotony.

Well, at least her castle was adorned with light and tranquillity. There were flowers everywhere and her servants seemed happy and proud of their so meticulous work. Aurora had to admit the guilt for such, as a castle full of darkness reminded her of the man of whom she had inherited the golden crown on her head, and she always hated the smell of iron. Therefore, she told her soldiers to melt all the iron, and store it to the next merchant that appear. It was true that her land was rich in minerals, especially iron, which was ironic, since the queen's godmother could be killed – and almost was – by the same material.

The given task lasted all summer. Her soldiers were relieved to get rid of all that heavy stuff too. Apparently, the former king was so absorbed in talking to that pair of wings on a glass cage that did not realize that iron was a terrible material for weapons and armour. Now her soldiers used a lighter and resistant material - called _acciaio_ by southern lands -, also very used by many other kingdoms, but completely ignored by the former king.

Aurora thanked the gods of the land of the Moors by the kindness her human subjects showed by accepting her so willingly. Her soldiers were always respectful and the servants were always patient. Once wondering why the sudden acceptance, Aurora came across a painting of her mother, Queen Leila. Startled by their resemblance, Aurora understood why the kindness of her servants. Not only because they knew of the curse, but because Aurora was the daughter of sweet and gentle Leila, who they loved so much, and now could no longer reign over them.

Aurora knew little of her mother, but enough of her suffering. It was the same old thing - negligent husband, cursed daughter and kingdom on the brink of ruin. Leila no longer could take the lonely nights and succumbed to her father's illness, dying on a bed surrounded by ladies-in-waiting.

Those same women were the same who excitedly told Aurora of her mother, always letting her know of how beautiful Leila was. Such comments had no great effect on Aurora. She would have loved to meet her mother, and sometimes found herself thinking what would have happened if she had not died. Maybe they would become friends; maybe they would find their personalities too different.

Leila was known for her elegance, beauty, discipline and serenity.

Aurora was as beautiful and polite, but she was full of life and loved to laugh. She wouldn't know how to handle the situation, and if she was to find a responsible, it would be her fairy godmother - for casting the sleeping curse. But nothing her godmother would have done if the late king had not been cruel enough to cut her wings off her back in a trap as cunning as an iron nest.

The young queen felt as if locked in a room with no escape. On one hand, she would have been loved and cared for by her mother; on the other, she was loved and cared by a fae whom she loved with everything she had and that, in her deepest thoughts, had wanted to be her biological mother.

Removing her gaze from the window, where she was obviously watching the land of the Moors, Aurora gave the papers on her desk some attention. She knew little about business, but had good sense – and maybe some _wisdom_ as a blessing -, so she could clearly see through several numbers and the monthly reports of her aides that if her kingdom had been a few more months on the late king's command, it would have surely collapsed.

This way, she decided to act as quickly as possible. On the second week of her reign she had already assembled the nobles of her court to drastic measures.

Ask them for help was the first thing she did. None of them dared to deny, for they not only wanted to restore their wealth, but as they feared that the winged woman and her dragon to harm them, since they knew that both had immense love for the queen.

Nevertheless, even with her nobles, counsellors and subjects of both kingdoms helping her, Queen Aurora knew that she needed to build a partnership with a neighbouring kingdom. Surely there must be a kingdom willing to negotiate, especially with the news of King Stefan's death having spread as fast as fire. Aurora had made use of her courage and sympathy to ask Philip to speak to his father and to intercede on her behalf.

Philip, sweet boy he was, had to be back to his own kingdom soon after her coronation.

Two weeks later, Aurora received the first of what would be several letters. King Hubert had accepted to negotiate, to buy iron and appointed his youngest son as an ambassador.

Philip and Aurora then had an agreement. He would spend no more than seven days in her kingdom, and then he would return to his own, staying there for the rest of the month. While he is away, they keep contact through letters full of details. The kingdoms were remarkably close and well-trained birds were used as messengers. Every two days there was news to be read, as much as sweet words and even gifts to be received, like the silver necklace adorning her neck - a gift the prince had justified with the reach of the spring festivals in his kingdom.

Aurora touched the object without realizing it.

She was so nervous to think that soon or later she would have to be meet King Hubert and Queen Sarah. Not only the fear of them hating her deadened her heart, but the apprehension of not knowing what they will think when they found out that the queen of whom their youngest son spoke so highly has as godparents the most powerful fae of all and a raven able to turn into a dragon.

Especially now with her life story having turned into a so well-known tale...

To her irritation, important details were maliciously concealed, as the fact that Aurora's godparents were like her parents, not an evil witch and a harmless crow. Aurora didn't know which of her subjects had distorted the story. Despite being a good tale to be told to a child before bed, it was no more than a nasty lie to the eyes of so famous Sleeping Beauty.

Philip revealed in his last letter that he hadn't told his parents about her curse, though if they hear it from other people he wouldn't be able to stop them. The young queen was grateful for his sensitivity, and told him that she would be visiting her godmother soon, aiming for some advice on the subject.

The thought of the young prince made her sigh.

Their friendship blossomed as the most beautiful of the pansies on a spring morning, and the charm of two young lovers came with every word and smile. Aurora couldn't deny that the prince was lovely with his shyness and affection. She could not deny that his brown eyes were bright, that his curly hair was silky and that his smile was warm. Call her _foolish_ , as her godmother once did, but Aurora could only smile at the thought of being with Prince Philip.

She looked forward to another letter, but mostly to have him back to her kingdom. She wanted to talk about the most frivolous things, to tell him about the things she seized to her kingdom. She would then make many questions, just to hear his deep, gentle voice speaking about horses and adventures in the forest. She wanted to feel his warm hand over hers, to enjoy the happy melodies of his flute, or even the romantic waltzes of the court. She wanted to wear the most beautiful blue/pink dress her aunts could magically colour, hold her hair high and perfume her body with the nectar of the flowers - orchids, his favourites -, to sit in front of a large mirror for hours only to see the stupid look he always had when he saw her before him.

She wanted Philip close to her as soon as possible.

_"Your Majesty?"_

But the queen was too engrossed in the details of the silver pedant on her necklace to notice the young servant behind her.

_"Your Majesty?"_

Aurora jumped from her chair, and blushed to see one of her youngest staff, and responsible for the cleaning the library books, watching her worriedly.

"Julius?" Her eyes widened. "Julius! Oh, I'm deeply sorry! I didn't hear you enter! How long have you been here?"

The young man - about two years younger than her - smiled and bowed his head, thanking the gods that his flushed face could not be seen by the Queen.

"I must apologize, Your Majesty. I confess that I did not notice your presence at the Royal Library."

Aurora smiled sweetly. "There is nothing to apologize for, Julius. There are too many books to clean and too much space to wander around. This library is quite large. But please, don't appal yourself by my presence. You may continue with your duties. No need to give me any attention."

The young servant bowed again and went back to his cleaning.

At the news of the lost princess arriving at the castle, Julius felt she was going to be as serene and polite as her mother once had been. He was glad to be right, since the Queen was not only kind and gentle, but her smile lit up the days in the castle, and sometimes cherished his most secret dreams, delicate hands always touching his face and arms. Looking at her in the moment didn't help on easing such dreams, though, and the sight of her silent form sitting on that golden chair, her fingertips playing with her silver necklace, which silver pendant had a royal family chest engraved on it. The prince's gift was not lost on any of the servants, who even planned the engagement events, wedding, and announcement of an heir!

It made Julius sad. He was no royalty and paled in comparison to the so called prince. He just couldn't accept that the young prince would fit as the new king. He also couldn't change what he was.

Sighing quietly, he turned his gaze to the books to the books scattered around the table in front of the queen.

"Is there any news of storms?"

The young servant stopped his work, and was glad that his queen had her back to him, completely unaware of his disappointed.

"There are rumours, Your Majesty."

Aurora frowned, and looked at the pedant in her necklace, dropping the object subtly. Feeling the cold metal against her skin caused chills to down her body, and she breathed:

"Storms announce the beginning of spring, don't they?"

The young servant nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He put the two books on a shelf. "Though, these storms seem to have ceased for now, and it's believable to the kingdom to be graced with sunlight soon." He spoke in a clam tone, not actually affecting the monarch's nervousness and anxiety as he wished he could, yet making her get up from that chair where she had been sitting for more than two hours.

Stepping back, he gave the queen place to walk elegantly to the main window of the library. Her small hands rested on the large curtains, giving it a light pressure on the thick fabric. At the clouds in the skies of her both kingdoms, Aurora frowned unobtrusively, allowing herself some seconds of thoughts before she openly expressed her feelings, more to herself than to anyone.

"Perhaps he didn't even read my letter. A fatality may have passed to his favourite bird and-!" Sadness gripped the young queen's face and her words came in a whisper, "I couldn't measure the guilty if something passes with Argo."

The young servant's affection was engraved on his brown eyes, which twinkled just at the sight of the queen. It hurt his chest to hear the concern printed on her voice, so many feelings to a young prince of whom he had no empathy at all. Pure selfish of his heart, that noble blood could not pump, but was made of brave and honourable flesh.

"The prince's eagle." He soon concluded.

Aurora turned to him. "It must be why I still have not received any letter."

The young servant opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the library doors being opened. Julius looked at the door and watched as the chaperone walked in, boasting arrogance and pride. She paid no attention to him as she approached the Queen.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." The woman curtsied.

Aurora nodded in response, "Good evening, Miriam. What brings you here? If there is any news, I pray them to be good."

The chaperone smiled politely.

"A white horse was sighted in the distance by two soldiers, Your Majesty. It has the castle as place of arrival."

While a warm glow took place in Aurora's eyes, the young servant returned to his task, eyes scanning the shelves, ears attentive to the chaperone's words.

"A white horse?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty."

Azure eyes, once so sad and worried, now sparked in realization. "Philip is here." a dreamy whisper, and then a huge smile.

"Prince Philip was soon recognized by the archers in the watchtowers. His Highness waits in the throne room."

What comforted the young servant's heart was to hear the Queen saying goodbye to him. At least she could remember his name, his duty in the castle, not knowing, however, that it had been his idea to organize the books so she enjoy being in the library, and never realizing the sadness in his eyes when he saw her walking out the door, eager to see the prince.

He could only be back to work.

* * *

" _Prince Philip of Germaine._ "

The sound of trumpets was over, but the footman's voice still echoed through the walls of the main hall, the visitor's name playing in her mind like an endless melody. Aurora was sitting on her throne, and opened the most beautiful smile ever seen throughout the kingdom just at the sight of a male silhouette.

"Greetings, Prince Philip."

The young prince bowed. In response, Aurora nodded her head slightly, as she had been taught.

However, little it mattered to her the strange looks her nobles seemed to throw at her, since she could not blame them at all. She was raised and educated in the forest, free to wander around the fields and play with wild animals. Magical creatures had taken her flying over the kingdoms that now were under her government. Aurora was different from the others. Any other noble wouldn't smile. It would conceal the feelings, words would sound quiet and formal and direct, outlining passion that shouldn't get away. But etiquette and manners did not stifle the sweet girl who loved climbing trees in search of honeycombs and in the end would always get a bee sting here or there.

Not to mention the first few weeks as queen already made her hate protocols.

"I'm honoured to be back, Your Majesty."

A few words and whispers were heard from afar. It was her knowledge the non-virtuous thoughts that most of her servants had for _her_ prince. Aurora, amid her lack of disgust and evil, came to find such sentiments worth of laughing. So, she repudiated when one of her ladies-in-waiting scolded the girls for gossiping about the prince and his beautiful eyes.

After all, his eyes were also very appreciated by herself, who not fearing the strong beat of her heart every time his figure crossed her mind, laughed to see her maidens blushing at the prince's unexpected visit.

However, it caused her irritation be so meticulously assisted by many soldiers and servants.

As if it was not enough to have a fae and a raven as godparents.

"Have his chambers prepared." She gazed at her chaperone.

"They already are, Your Majesty."

"Excellent. Then give his horse Milt the best place on our stables."

The chaperone bowed her head. "As you command, Your Majesty."

As she watched her maidens leaving by a discreet side door, Aurora smiled at herself, thinking of her next order. She could be a queen for just two years, but already knew the limits of her powers and the influence over the inhabitants of the castle.

"You must be tired." She looked at Philip. "Please, retire to your chambers and rest. There is still an entire day ahead to talk."

Philip gave her a grateful smile, because although he wanted to be with her, he the trip had been full of problems. He bowed, and thanked her for understanding. He left the throne room in quiet steps, revealing his discreet and compassionate nature.

Aurora's eyes didn't even blink as she watched his silhouette disappearing through the door. As soon he was gone, she leaned her back against her throne, and could feel herself smiling foolishly. Memories about dances and laughing crossed her mind. An idea hit her head suddenly, and she looked at one of her servants, asking without delay:

"What is _Sauerbraten_?"

* * *

At noon, the royal kitchen was on full blast. It was not every day that the castle's sovereign asked for a change. Despite sudden, her request – oddly enough to the servants, used to orders, not requests - was met with appreciation, the queen's goodness being loved every day.

A formal ceremony was held before the midday feast announcement. The trumpets were played and Aurora walked in. She waved to the servants and sat down at the table. Prince Philip sat to her left, and no noble joined them – now, to meet the queen's _orders_. She wanted to be able to enjoy her noon meal without having heavy looks upon herself, and, quite obviously, she wanted to be alone with _her_ prince. However, as nothing seemed to go as planned, more than fifteen servants surrounded the royal table, not only greedy to serve their Queen and the prince, but also wanting to keep said prince to a safe distance from her. Although Philip is known through her kingdom, mostly because the announcement of their courtship, Aurora could never be alone with him. By her side should be, at least, three soldiers, one chaperone, and two servants - one of Maleficent's and Diaval's specific orders, and the only thing on what the pair and the inhabitants of the castle have actually agreed.

Aurora smiled kindly at her servants as her noon meal was served: meat, marinated in wine and vinegar, vegetables, and spices.

Having someone filling her plate was one of the things of which she was still reluctant to get used to, mostly because a life in the woods made of Aurora a very independent person, despite her godparents' help. At a very young age, she already knew how to feed herself, since her aunts didn't know how to cook at all. Apparently most magical creatures didn't eat much, a few fruits and nuts often southing their stomachs quite well. The first time Aurora ate meat was in the castle, and she loved it. Of course, she felt slightly guilty when, to reveal her godmother how much she now loved pork meat, the fae offered her an odd look. Maleficent then told her all she needed to know about magical creatures.

It would have been wonderful if her aunts had noticed she wasn't a pixie. The three sisters could be very lax without even realizing.

Don't get her wrong, Aurora loved her aunts, and knew they loved her back, but she knew that it had been Diaval and Maleficent that had watched for her. She was very grateful they had, otherwise she would be dead in her first birthday, when her aunts feed her with spiders.

"Is the food of your liking, Prince Philip?" She tried to sound nonchalant, as etiquette and manners demanded her to be, but it was difficult to comply with such a task, especially when it required her to be cold to someone she loved and the memory of poison on her meals being so vivid to her tongue.

"Very much, Your Majesty."

Aurora knew that Philip wasn't saying that just to please her. The food was indeed very tasty.

And his expression of satisfaction didn't let him lie, too.

"I'm happy." Aurora took a sip of her wine. The taste was sweet enough, but the young queen still preferred the berries in the Moors, "It was a request of mine."

Philip swallowed his food quietly, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief on his lap, "And why this, I must ask, Your Majesty?"

"You're here." She simply replied, not missing the redness of the prince's cheeks, "And our conversations use to have you telling me how much you appreciate beef, so I decided to find out if it's true."

There was a silence, and even the servants had stopped breathing, eyes falling down on the prince's figure, waiting for his reaction.

Aurora hid her laugh while drinking her wine. A servant came and filled her goblet again. She nodded to him, and he bowed.

Turning her attention to the prince, Aurora was greeted with a clearly embarrassed smile. It was the fact that not even him was used to the boldness of her words.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Your Majesty." He drank of his wine; his trembling hands now were evident. "I promise that, one day, when you get to know my kingdom, a meal will be offered in your honour, in return to your kindness."

Aurora smiled warmly at him. Her prince was a true gentleman.

"That would be wonderful."

When dessert was served, the queen and the prince shared a little amount of words, for small dumplings filled with apricots and warm butter-fried breadcrumbs on it got all their attention.

By mid-afternoon, they found themselves once again in the throne room.

They weren't alone, though.

_"Leave us."_

Boldness has taken over the young queen's voice, which stood up and looked directly at remaining servants and two soldiers, whose sound of swords immediately followed to her movements.

She didn't care.

"Have you not heard me?"

Lewis and John, soldiers who should provide for her safety and well-being, shared a dubious and almost parental look. It reminded Aurora of her godfather and the numerous questions he had made when the information of her and Philip spending time alone came to his ears.

The memory made her smile.

"Please."

It was not at all common for a ruler of so much power in her crown, armies containing the toughest steel and the most powerful existing magic, to reach the point of using good manners towards servants who insisted on not respecting her wishes.

But this was Queen Aurora: the unexpected could be expected from her.

"Maleficent shall not curse you all, I promise." Aurora was slightly amused to sense their apprehension. At the beginning of the last winter, their courtship was announced. In the first two months, they were allowed to stay in the same room without the presence of nobles, servants or soldiers. Everyone feared for the young and innocent queen's life, which was delighted to hear the whispers about her and the prince. In fact, nothing had happened between them before Philip asked the royal council their concession to properly court her.

But that didn't happen before Maleficent's words were heard.

_"Break her heart, and my sleeping curse in nothing will reach the curse I shall bestow upon you and your kingdom."_

Obviously her godmother had a _very nice_ way to elucidate things. Still, her words and promises of curses were not one of the problems the young queen had to face. When things seemed to have finally settled down, Aurora was stuck with Diaval's overprotection. She remembered with a pleasant smile of when Philip had the courage to ride to the land of the Moors, to her coronation ceremony.

Poor Philip. He was so nervous under the stern gaze of a man with black robes and the harmful ability to turn into a dragon at will. Godfather Diaval's trust was something difficult to achieve. Aurora still had her doubts regarding this matter, as her godfather saw her as his daughter, a hatchling that was not ready yet to spread wings and leave the nest. Such comparison was the most childish and beautiful of all, and it was actually the explanation he had given her when asked about why so many questions about her and Philip.

But the prince made honour to its title. He was kind and polite. He understood her love for the Moors and seemed to enjoy listening to the tales of her time living in that magical place.

Nobles also seemed to like him. They just found him too young to woo a queen and one day become king. Some soldiers made fun of his thinness and apparent clumsiness with a sword, doubting the young man's ability to fight and even betting that if danger dares to show its face once again, the queen would be the one to save the prince. The soldiers who remained quiet, which are the closest to Aurora, use to glare at him suspiciously, mostly because they didn't want to see a heartbroken queen again.

The maidens, as said before, found him cute and kind, their prince charming. The male servants gave him little importance, but at least they were respectful to his title.

Her subjects loved him, but not as much as her.

"Leave."

Finally, her servants seemed to thrust on her words, and bowed, throwing the prince one last suspicious look and then, finally leave the place, being followed by ladies-in-waiting and a few other servants. The last to leave was the royal footman, who had dropped his trumpet to close the throne room doors.

Silence reigned for mere moments before either of them was able to understand what had happened. At last, after a month of crossing letters and exchanged gifts, Queen Aurora and Prince Philip were alone again.

"Have you been well, Prince Philip?"

The prince didn't hesitate to smile, courtesy and real protocols of how to behave now long forgotten. But it was something to be observed, so his mind made sure to remind him and he blushed, suddenly ashamed of his own rudeness. The smile Aurora offered him worsened the carmine colour of his cheeks, making prince's heart forget to pump blood to the rest of his body.

"Immensely well, Your Majesty."

Any form of reasoning was lost when he saw Aurora walking toward him. Philip's eyes were on his own hands, so callous, and for a brief moment he thought of hers, so contradictory soft and smooth, interlacing her fingers with his. A passionate kiss was shared then, and the impact of his lips on her soft lip was more significant than the feeling of their joined lips on that fateful day of his last departure, one month ago.

"I missed you." They parted for air, both having trouble breathing. Her hands touched his cheeks, also missing the feeling of his beard, "You shaved."

The young prince blushed, "I hope not to have bothered you by doing so."

Aurora shook her head, "You didn't. Although I like the look of you in a beard..."

"And do you like the look of me now?"

Blue as the most beautiful sapphires, her eyes seemed to shine before the sun's golden light that penetrated the immense throne room windows. The curtains were opened, certainly by her order. He knew she liked bright places, such as her own soul, showing such the lovely day outside, leaving open the young queen's flushed face, whose stunning eyes analysed every detail of his face, fingerprints touching and smoothing his skin, comforting his soul after so many days travelling.

"I thought you would not be back in weeks."

Philip let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and began to stroke her golden hair with his free hand. The young queen instinctively leaned against his touch, sighing.

"I sent you a letter telling you about my arrival."

Aurora remembered of what one of her servants had told her, "Your bird faced the storms."

The prince's calm face was graced with a smile, "It returned home soon after I send him with my letter. I missed you so much. I couldn't wait, so I chose to return earlier."

Those words came out in a humble confession only then, as if Aurora had somehow detected the plucked pound within him. Swallowing hard, his gaze immediately skipped to his feet, his ears strangely becoming more acute, expectant to hear her breathe on his face once again.

"Walk with me?"

Such a plea sounded like the beautiful the humming of nymphs from the tales he used to love as a child. Hypnotizing him, it felt as if the veins of his muscles inflamed in the desert sunshine, burning with desire and strange anguish. The young prince could only blink as he watched the young queen silently guide him through the huge corridors of the castle.

He never knew that the throne room had a direct access to the gardens. For her actions, he could tell she wanted to talk in a more secluded and remote place, oblivious to prying eyes, malicious ears and wicked tongues.

But as they reached the white roses garden that had once been so loved and worshipped by Queen Leila, many questions struck on his mind.

What does the queen seek?

Philip inwardly admitted to be feeling a little perplexed by the young queen's boldness, and he wondered whether it was appropriate for them to stay so far away from the throne room. At the same time, he recognized the various strong impulses that urged him to follow her, just to be able to listen to the sweet tone of her voice as she sang to him, his head rested on her lap and the most beautiful dreams consuming his mind while her slender fingers combed his hair.

Allowing his gaze to fall at the sight of their tangled hands, his skin became extremely sensitive to the contact of their naked hands, and he dared to rest his free hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Extreme fear flickered over his expression when Aurora turned to him and for a moment he thought he was being too raunchy. But what he saw was an open smile and red covering her cheeks. Philip always considered himself as the worst on interpreting any kind of facial expressions, hugely confusing him, but happiness and gratitude were worldly things he could figure with his closed eyes. The young queen rested her chin in the prince's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his significantly thicker waist. The fabric of his robes smelled of damp earth and the wood of trees of some dense forest. It gave her the wonderful longing feeling to be back in the land of the Moors.

Later, joined on the gardens, Philip told Aurora of his travels and she told him of her fears and decisions for her kingdoms' welfare.

Just like every conversation they had ever had.

"My father waits anxiously for your arrival." His soft voice won a smile from her. "So does my mother, who seems to have a new question about you every time I talk to her."

"Your mother asks about me?" She asked, abruptly stopping to walk. Philip cleared his throat, the cloth around his neck being almost suffocating. He didn't move, expectantly waiting for the young queen's response.

"Does that bother you?"

Aurora's face branded by the sweet insecurity in the prince's voice, and she shook her head.

"It shouldn't, since she knows of our courtship and it's expected of her to make questions..." Avoiding the prince's green eyes, she stared at the design printed in his chest, recognizing the symbol to be the same graved in her silver necklace, "But the idea of talking to her is rather thunderous. Especially not knowing what she will think of me."

"I assure you that only good things were said."

Aurora looked up, smiling fondly at him, "I know. Even so, it scares me to know that someday I will have to meet her. Mothers can be so... Passionate when it comes to her children, specially their sons."

"Mother is quiet protective, although no more than Sir Diaval."

Aurora laughed. "Oh, Philip, don't tell me you still fear my godfather?"

"Not all godfathers can turn into a dragon!"

"And not all godmothers have the power to curse an entire kingdom. Yet, you did a good job while dealing with her. Maleficent may seem cold, but she has the most loving of the hearts."

The prince gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I don't see a reason for your fear, then. If I, of whom my older brother used to mock, was able to face Lady Maleficent, the most powerful being in these lands, why wouldn't you be able you to talk to Queen Sarah, who lovingly asks for you?"

The skin of her cheeks began to burn and her blue eyes tried to find something interesting on the marble floor under her feet. Aurora felt that slight squeeze on her fingers once again, and looked back at the prince's green eyes, bright smiling at her.

"They may come, if that's what they desire. I'll be waiting for them." Aurora said, "I believe that godmother and godfather will be pleased to meet them, too."

Seeing that his queen was suddenly distracted up to observe the bees flying over the white, fragrant flowers, Philip picked a white one, a camellia in fact, and offered it to his beloved. Accept the rose demanded no intricacy from Aurora, who brought the flower closer to her face and felt delighted by the sweet scent.

"Did you remember my last letter?" The young queen nodded shyly, eyes back to the prince's calm figure, "Then you know that nothing was revealed about King Stefan's death."

Aurora's free hand outlined the design printed on Philip's chest, distracting her mind from bad thoughts or the start of any disagreement.

"I must thank you again. Not only for this flower, but for your kindness...I feared any unwanted reaction from my subjects, but apparently they don't hate my godparents as much I imagined. At least they respect what I feel for them. My court, in the other hand..."

Her voice trailed away and she sighed, her gaze lost in the swing of the trees in the wind.

"Have my words make you sad, Aurora?" Philip knelt before her, their hands never losing contact. "Please, forgive me."

"No, Philip, it's not you." She slid her hands off his and landed them on his shoulders, leaning to deposit a kiss on his lips, "It's the court."

To say the truth, it was painful to see people casting wary, doubtful eyes upon her godparents, specially her fairy godmother Maleficent. If she didn't have to keep her composure intact, Aurora would happily expel such people from her kingdom, for it was her choice to have them with her in her happy and sad moments and whether they liked or not, her subjects would have to accept it.

But sometimes anger took hold of her heart, and she felt uncomfortable to see the resentment on her nobles' eyes every time her godparents came to see her. She was not ignorant of the scare stories that portrayed her godmother as a cruel and selfish monster, but Aurora honestly believed she was a completely different person, as her godfather said once, the kind fae she always had been.

And, if godmother hadn't changed, her curse wouldn't have been broken, in the first place...

"What about them?"

"They don't hate my godmother, but they don't like her either. When I claimed the crown, the court wanted me to do save the kingdom. You had to see the reactions upon knowing that Maleficent would be helping me through anything that happened, as she and godfather had always done. It was so difficult not to think about running away, for the looks they throw at her were so...Disgusting."

The prince stood up.

"Aurora..."

The young queen shook her head, "They seem to forget she was the one to help me through those difficult times. The kingdom was collapsing, and I had no experience at all. I was not raised to be a queen, but for the love I had for my people and my kingdom, I decided to try. I wouldn't simple let them end by the negligence of a... _Man_ who wanted nothing more than to hurt the fae who loved his daughter the way he couldn't…Oh, Philip…Having you is so wonderful, you must know that, and if we are to get married soon, then… Well, business may find an end, since it's good for a kingdom to have business with other kingdoms."

The prince chuckled while brushing her tears away. "That's one of the reasons my parents want to meet you. Not only to meet the queen their youngest son is courting, but to make successful business."

Aurora nodded quietly, "I just don't want you to think that our courtship is based on my problems being solved and-"

"I love you, Aurora."

Her babbling stopped, and for a moment her eyes gently observed the prince's mainly features, trying to write on the lines of her memories each detail his skin kept.

She gave him a tearful smile.

"I love you too, Philip."

"Good." His lips freed her face from traces of undesirable tears. "Don't think about your court opinions regarding Lady Maleficent."

"But Philip-!"

"No, Aurora." He touched her lips. "Their thoughts are foolish, untrue, and they shouldn't be important to you. You love your godparents, don't you?"

Her next words came out in a light whisper, "As much as I do to you."

"Good. And do will my parents, too, but mostly my mother. She is eager to meet your godmother, too."

Aurora was confused.

"My godmother? Why?"

"For what it seems, mother has a fascination for magic." He chuckled. "Dazzle we share, I see now, for so magical kingdom. I don't intent on moving away permanently."

"Only the magic keeps you here, then?"

The prince blushed again. "Among other things."

Aurora grinned, "Your mother sounds like an interesting woman, my prince. She must await your return eagerly."

The prince's eyes shone at the sound of her calling his in such a way.

"The only thing Queen Sarah awaits is the chance to attend her youngest son's wedding, which against his other two brothers' expectations, has not happened yet."

Aurora's eyes paused and dared to look up at his, tearing his very deep soul by just the pronunciation of a few words, "And when such an extraordinary event will take place?"

The prince swallowed, heart pounding in his chest, his hands in a cold sweat and shame fading away by every second. He took a deep breath before pulling away from her to properly take her hands with his, and lead her to the closest beach. He gently mentioned her to sit down and, as most tales preached, he knelt before her, looking deeply into her azure eyes before saying, "If you, my queen, and when you accept the proposal of this prince who speaks to you."

Aurora felt her face become serene, peace running through her chest, so sore at the moment due to the strong beat of her heart. Was it possible to be at pace feeling extremely nervous, all at the same time?

What could do such a thing called _love_?

"Queen Aurora... Will you marry-?"

" _Yes._ " She leaned in and allowed her lips to capture his. Philip sighed with relief and pulled away to kiss her hands.

Aurora, probably noticing the prince's discomfort to be kneeling on the ground, pulled away briefly to be able to stand up and mention the prince to do the same. With both standing, facing each other, blue eyes met brown ones, thin lips meting full lips in a passionate kiss.

Her hands rested against the prince's chest, thin fingers trembling at the feeling of his muscles and pounding heart. A calloused hand dared to climb up the queen's back and rest on the base of her neck, often playing with her golden hair as his tongue was introduced in her mouth, tearing gasps from both of them. In response, the queen's hands went down the base of his waist and then up his back, bringing their bodies closer in a strong and passionate embrace.

Only the sound of the wind rustling in the trees made sense to the happy couple.

" _Yes!_ _ _Yes!__ _ _ _Yes!___ " She grinned against the prince's lips, kissing them repeatedly after giving her answer. The prince's laughter was contagious and when Aurora realized, they were both laughing amid the kisses they shared.

From afar, servants watched the scene with hope, glad for the queen's birthday not being the only event to be celebrated.

Not any more.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer a few questions...I studied British English, that's why my grammar is a bit different. And about Julius, well...Since Aurora was blessed with so many things, I believe she must have broken a few hearts (laughs).
> 
> But this is it. I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, let a review. If you didn't, let me know what you didn't like. Critics are always welcome.


End file.
